


Showering

by VanillaKiss



Category: BTOB
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: And if Ilhoon thought it couldn’t get worse, he was wrong. Oh so wrong…





	Showering

**Author's Note:**

> for day2 of iljaeweekmarch19

“I’ll be back in a few minutes. I know I promised you to help with your assignment but I just finished mine and I’m tired and I fucking need a shower to wake up because coffee doesn't help anymore,” Ilhoon said with one breath so he had to take a deep breath. 

“Okay, don’t worry about it,” his friends said over the phone. “Thank you for helping. Again.”

“Anytime,” he said and hung up.

He threw his phone on the bed and with his tower and shower gel, he went into the bathroom. He was a college student, far from his family and home, so he was living in a dorm now. It wasn’t bad, except for one thing. Everyone on the same floor had to use the same bathroom that had only six shower stalls. He always tried to take a shower when no one was there and in the beginning, he even went to his friend's house. 

He was lucky this time. It was already 1 in the morning so no one was there. He was so tired and when the first waiter drops fell on his skin, he felt so relieved and calm. He really needed this. 

But it didn’t last long. After a few minutes, someone went into the opposite stall. 

Ilhoon sighed. Originally, he planned to stay and relax a little but now that he wasn’t alone, he was too focused on the other boy. He just couldn’t stay calm. He had this fear every time he showered with other people. He was afraid someone will suddenly pull the shower curtain and reveal his naked body and maybe take some picture and humiliate him. 

He turned his head to the stall where the other boy was showering. He narrowed his eyes, trying to find out who the other boy was, but he couldn’t even see a silhouette. It was actually a good thing because that meant that no one can see him either. 

“Hey, sorry,” the boy started speaking suddenly. 

Ilhoon almost screamed. He wasn’t in the mood to chat to other people in the shower. But he didn’t want to be an asshole, so he replied. 

“Hm?” 

“I forgot to bring a towel with me and the shampoo went into my eyes but I only have an underwear and a shirt with me,” he explained. “Could you lend me yours? I’ll give it back.”

Ilhoon looked at the towel, then the other boy’s direction. “Wait a minute, I’ll throw it to you.” And he did. 

Or almost did. He lost his balance and actually fell out of the stall. Now he was kneeling on the ground, naked and ashamed. The other boy first peaked out and when he noticed Ilhoon on the ground, he pulled the curtain open without thinking and went to help him up. 

“Why didn’t you stay inside?” Ilhoon asked, not looking at the boy. 

“What? Ah, sorry, I just saw you on the ground and didn’t think just came to help you.” He offered a hand to Ilhoon. 

He just stared at the hand. It was big and right behind it, there was another big body part which Ilhoon never wanted to see. 

“Are you okay?” Sungjae took Ilhoon’s towel in his hand and covered him with it. 

“Can you put something on?” Ilhoon asked, now that THAT body part was already covered, he gained his confidence back. 

Sungjae looked at himself. “Oh, sorry.” He put on his underwear. “Can you stand up?” he asked worriedly. “Are your legs okay?”

“Yes, I think.” Ilhoon stood up and examined his knees. Both of them were red and his right knee was bleeding. Great! 

And if he thought it couldn’t get worse, he was wrong. Oh so wrong…

The door opened and they only had time to hide in one of the stalls. Ilhoon wanted to scream. He had enough. He was standing in the shower with a guy he just met for the first time, a towel wrapped around his hips, cold water pouring on them. 

“I’m Sungjae,” the boy next to him whispered close to his eyes. 

“I’m Ilhoon.”

“Nice to meet you.” A nice smile appeared on Sungjae’s face. 

“Yeah, it’s not that nice. It’s the fucking worst.” Ilhoon said the last words louder than he wanted to. 

“What? Did you say something?” They heard the boy from a near stall. 

“No, sorry, I was just talking to myself,” Ilhoon said and hit Sungjae who was laughing at it a little too much. 

“You know, this is the first time I saw someone’s dick before their face.” Sungjae leaned against the wall. 

“I’ll kill you,” Ilhoon whispered. He was fuming. He felt so humiliated and just wanted to disappear but no, he has to hide in a small shower stall with a big asshole until the other guy leaves. 

“Don’t worry, it happens.” Sungjae voice was a lot softer this time. Maybe he noticed how Ilhoon felt. “Don’t you want to drink a coffee sometime?”

“What?”

“You look nice, a little grumpy but nice.” He squatted down. “It’s still bleeding.” He stroked his knee close to the wound. “The other one is bruised as well.”

Ilhoon looked down and he just couldn’t not think something very inappropriate. He cleared his throat and looked away. 

“I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt.” It did. 

Sungjae stood up. “Why did you look away? And your face is so red,” he said laughing quietly. 

“Shut up!” Ilhoon hissed.

“Do you want it?” Sungjae winked. “A blowjob in the shower.”

“Shut up Sungjae!” He kicked the other boy. “Fuck, that hurt.”

“I hope he’ll leave soon. I’ll come over and help you with your injuries.” It wasn’t an offer, he just stated what he’d do after they can stop hiding. 

“I’m okay. I’ll be fine alone,” Ilhoon protested. 

“Shh! I’ll help,” Sungjae insisted. “It’s my fault anyway. I’d hate myself for not helping you.”

Ilhoon sighed. “Okay. But I have to hurry because I promised my friend to help him out with his assignment.”

“Okay, but don’t forget about the coffee date tomorrow.”

“What?” Ilhoon blushed. 

Sungjae didn’t say anything just smiled. Maybe this first meeting wasn’t that bad, Ilhoon thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: 6vanillakiss


End file.
